<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Lady by Invincible_Voldemort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814951">First Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort'>Invincible_Voldemort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obikin AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anakin is sometimes a stubborn little shit, Bodyguard!Anakin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Obi-Wan just wants to spend the rest of his life with his bodyguard, President!Obi-Wan, Romance, Why is this so hard for his bodyguard to understand?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, have you given my offer some thought?</p><p>Anakin snorted, “About being First Lady?”</p><p>“First Gentleman,” Obi-Wan stressed.</p><p>“What a lame proposal,” Anakin responded, a slight grin playing on his lips.</p><p>OR, in which Obi-Wan loves his stubborn bodyguard but said stubborn bodyguard is stubborn.</p><p>Bodyguard!AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obikin AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan observed the blond-haired man in front of him, not really paying attention to the person speaking at the podium at the front of the room. He noted just how nicely the blond looked in that fitted black suit, the lean muscle straining against the fabric. Resisting his urge to squeeze those biceps, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the speaker who was beginning to wrap up his presentation.</p><p>He hid his yawn as the next speaker began to set up his slideshow at the podium. His patience wearing thin, Obi-Wan wondered who hated him this much to set up presentations by the military's defense contractors right after lunch. He was practically ready to fall asleep hearing these spiels. Each one sounding exactly like its predecessor.</p><p>He glanced again at Anakin whose eyes remained steadfastly attached to the speaker. Obi-Wan looked on with curiosity at the blond's face. He couldn't tell if his bodyguard was actually paying attention or just managed to look more interested than he was. Obi-Wan leaned closer to the younger man, nudging him with an elbow.</p><p>Anakin didn't respond but the subtle change in his facial expression indicated that he was listening. Obi-Wan took this as an indication to continue, "Well, have you given my offer any thought?"</p><p>"What offer?" Anakin responded, his eyes still trained on the speaker, who at this point had launched into how great the new designs were on the new missiles his company was putting forth.</p><p>"The one we had discussed several times in the last few weeks."</p><p>Anakin snorted, "About being First Lady?"</p><p>"First Gentleman," Obi-Wan stressed, not particularly enjoying the lackadaisical attitude Anakin kept showing with regards to this subject.</p><p>"What a lame proposal," Anakin responded, a slight grin playing on his lips.</p><p>"Anakin, would it kill you to take this matter seriously for once?"</p><p>"I'm in the middle of listening to this man regale us about the beauty of his grenades," Anakin sniggered. "I think that's pretty serious business, Mr. President."</p><p>"You're incorrigible," Obi-Wan huffed under his breath, deciding to ignore his bodyguard for the remainder of the presentations. He refused to give into Anakin childishly poking his sides with his fingers. The younger man eventually stopped, looking rather sullen. He walked away at the end of the presentation without even talking to Obi-Wan.</p><hr/><p>Since Obi-Wan had last brought up the topic, he noticed a change in Anakin's demeanor around him. He had reverted back to he had been when they had first met.</p><p>When he had first met the bodyguard, at the beginning of his first term nearly five years ago, the younger man was a tough nut to crack. He did his job well beyond anyone's expectations, especially given his age. He hardly talked to anyone and struck a rather imposing figure to anyone that approached him.</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn't stand the idea of having a droid be his bodyguard and had made it his goal to get the younger man to open up more. It had taken months, but Anakin slowly began to lose his frosty exterior… at least in Obi-Wan's presence. Obi-Wan knew for a fact that the rest of the White House staff still saw the same man from five years ago.</p><p>As the months slowly began to change to years, Obi-Wan found himself falling head first for the man assigned to guard him. He knew he was wrong. He was the President for Pete's sake. He couldn't fathom the idea of having relations with his staff, let alone his bodyguard.</p><p>Anakin, despite all the progress he had made, was still rather close-mouthed about talking about his feelings. And suffice to say, Obi-Wan wasn't the most perceptive person when it came to feelings. So, while Obi-Wan suffered through his feelings alone, he failed to notice the lingering gaze that his bodyguard kept on him. The gaze more fond than attentive.</p><p>It was near the end of his second year in office when Anakin dropped the bomb on Obi-Wan, figuratively of course.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Mr. President," Anakin peeked his head into the Oval Office, looking more abashed than Obi-Wan had ever imagined possible. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, of course Anakin. Come in."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin shuffled his feet awkwardly in front of the older man. Obi-Wan, having never seen this side to his bodyguard before, found himself completely enamored.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I—" Anakin coughed, pausing his statement. He closed his eyes momentarily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan looked on with concern, "Is everything alright? Can I help you with something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin opened his eyes hesitantly, the uncertainty showing in his bright blue eyes, "You know what, never mind…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned away to leave, not minding Obi-Wan's perplexed expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The incident never really left Obi-Wan's mind, nagging him at the back of his head every time he saw Anakin. He had never seen his bodyguard that undone or anxious about something before. And just when he had thought that the younger man was finally going to be more open, he had clammed back up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The weeks following the incident, Anakin seemed to avoid Obi-Wan for anything other than official business. Eventually, Obi-Wan began to forget the incident altogether, wondering whether he had imagined it all in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About two months after the initial conversation, the pair found themselves discussing the security details for the next meeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The visiting dignitaries have all been notified regarding the changes as well," Anakin responded to a question Obi-Wan posed with a monotonous, almost bored tone. "The Prime Minister of Morocco will be seated to your left while the Chancellor of Germany will be on your right. Now, I think that given the number of foreign officials you will be entertaining, that it would only be right for me to be stationed over here." Anakin pointed to the spot on the rough floor plan he had on his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really don't think it's necessary—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin cut him off, "Given how piss poor the security was last time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You almost got stabbed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With a pen," Obi-Wan exhaled with exasperation. "The man fucking tripped while asking for a signature, Anakin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care whether it was a Beanie Baby or a pen or a knife. It falls on me. I am your security. It is my job to protect you, so excuse me for ensuring that I am in close proximity to you during this dinner. If I have to breathe down your neck to keep you safe, I will. I like you. Next to the Moroccan Prime Minister, we have the Prince of Monaco. He will be accompanied by his…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you just—Anak— what?" Obi-Wan finally managed, the words not making sense in his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said that he will be accompanied by…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, before that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Prince of Monaco?" Anakin asked but he had a knowing, smug smirk on his face as he watched Obi-Wan's face go through several different expressions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anakin," Obi-Wan responded with a warning tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine. I said that I like you. Now, moving on, I have certain members of the security team stationed outside the door…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you shut up for a minute?" Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, the threat of headache suddenly overtaking him. "Now, let's discuss your earlier statement."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about we discuss that during our first date?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>While Obi-Wan had initially been worried about the power dynamics given his position as the president, he knew from the manner in which Anakin confessed that the power dynamic would no bearing on their relationship. If anything, it gave him just the faintest taste of how dominant Anakin liked to be. In all aspects of their relationship.</p><p>Obi-Wan went back to the problem at hand. Anakin was the one who brought up the idea of a relationship in the first place. Now why was he so hesitant in taking the next step forward?</p><p>Obi-Wan had been distracted these past few weeks as Anakin's refusal continued to haunt him. He tried to keep his mind focused on the National Memorial Day Parade, the annual parade to honor the lives of those who had sacrificed themselves for their country.</p><p>He glanced over his speech again despite having already memorized it. He recited it in his mind over and over again. He barely noticed Anakin's hand gently his arm gently, prompting him to walk up towards the podium.</p><p>Despite his actions, Anakin had the same indifferent look painted on his face that he had had the past few weeks. Obi-Wan offered him a small smile which was not returned.</p><p>"Anakin, I…"</p><p>"Sir, please keep moving forward."</p><p>The older man felt his smile falter at the cold manner in which his boyfriend had responded. Trying to maintain a sense of propriety, he made his way to the podium with Anakin following staunchly behind him every step of the way.</p><p>Just as he began to reach the stage set up for his speech, Obi-Wan heard the sharp sound of a click coming from behind him.</p><p>"Mr. President!"</p><p>Before he had a chance to turn around or even react, Obi-Wan found himself being pushed aside on the hard pavement. Moments later he heard the shot ring out. The screams the ensued seemed to drown out most of Obi-Wan's immediate thoughts. The sound of a scuffle behind him rang in his ear as he tried to get a glimpse of what was going on. But the sight of the people rushing around him obstructed his view.</p><p>He registered a thud, sounding eerily similar to that of a body falling down.</p><p>Before Obi-Wan could comprehend what was going on, he felt himself being lifted off the ground by one of the members of the security team.</p><p>"Mr. President, sir, we have to leave," Ahsoka urged him as she supported his body weight on her shoulder. She slung his arms over her neck, trying to get him out of the vicinity of the shooter.</p><p>Obi-Wan was still in shock. He wasn't even listening to Ahsoka. He vaguely saw Mace Windu, the head of Secret Service team, try to get to him, brushing past the now panicked crowd. Chaos permeated the air as paradegoers trampled the established perimeters in the confusion.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew he was being of no help to Ahsoka as she struggled to lug him forward. He wasn't hurt, but the sound of the shot kept ringing in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Who had pushed him out of the way?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Were they okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And most importantly… where was Anakin?</em>
</p><p>Everything was happening so fast that he had lost track of Anakin. His bodyguard had been right behind him just seconds ago. Why was he nowhere in sight?</p><p>Ahsoka had successfully dragged him to Mace Windu, but Obi-Wan tried to turn back.</p><p>"Sir…" the other man intoned.</p><p>"Anakin was right behind me. Where is he?" Obi-Wan attempted to keep the dread out of his voice as he looked around for the tall, blond man in the dispersing crowd.</p><p>Windu ignored him, "Sir, we have to get you out of here."</p><p>"I need to know where Anakin is. Now." Obi-Wan responded harshly, now actively resisting the stronger man's grip as he struggled to break free.</p><p>Ahsoka had a pained looked on her face as she listened to her headpiece, "Sir, I don't hear anything from him."</p><p>Windu tugged him the opposite direction, "Sir, I insist. We must leave the vicinity immediately."</p><p>"We can't leave Anakin behind," Obi-Wan was near pleading at this point. He didn't care that his security team was watching him come undone. He couldn't leave without Anakin. He needed him.</p><p>"Skywalker was doing his duty, sir. He—"</p><p>His knees almost gave out as unwelcome thoughts flooded his mind. A nagging suspicion found its way to the forefront of his mind. "No, no, we have to find Anakin now. Please."</p><p>"It is our job to protect you, Sir. I am sure that Skywalker would want you to be safe."</p><p>Ahsoka quipped up, "Skygu— Anakin will be fine, Mr. President. But please follow us. We need to get you to safety."</p><p>"I'm not leaving until we find Anakin," he responded resolutely. Obi-Wan could feel his chest heave as it became difficult to breathe. While the crowd was beginning to clear up, he registered the grim looks on the faces of the security team.</p><p>Windu grimaced at his tone, "Mr. President, Skywalker knew his duty. He took an oath to serve you. Just as you have taken an oath to protect the American people. So, please, sir, I ask you to follow me so that we can keep you safe."</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a rush of guilt at the other man's blunt words. Of course Anakin had signed up to be a bodyguard, but that didn't mean Windu had to be so callous.</p><p>"Tano, see if the driver is here yet!" Windu barked an order to the young woman. The latter quickly rushed off.</p><p>"He's a member of your team!"</p><p>"And you're the President. I apologize, sir, if I appear to be going out of line here, but it is my job to protect you from danger. This is my top priority. While I hope Skywalker is alive and well, your safety will always take precedence over others."</p><p>"It's my fault. Someone was trying to kill me. Anakin—" Obi-Wan stuttered, not daring to open the thoughts that had been swimming at the front of his mind. "He was right behind me. He was separating me from the shooter. If I—"</p><p>"Sir, please calm down," a new voice joined their presence. Plo Koon. "I have sent a team to look for Mr. Skywalker. This is not your fault, but please allow us to get you back safely. While the shooter has been apprehended, we are still looking out for accomplices."</p><p>Obi-Wan reluctantly allowed himself to be led away when Ahsoka came back. Mace Windu was right. He had sworn a duty to protect his people and what use was there if he was dead.</p><p>Buckled into his seat, Obi-Wan registered the sound of an ambulance finally making its way on to the scene. As the car pushed forward through the traffic, it paused briefly in front of where the ambulance had stopped. He watched as the EMTs lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. The right side of the man on the stretcher was drenched in crimson.</p><p>Obi-Wan took a hesitant look at the face of the man.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan sat on the chair by Anakin's hospital bed. The younger man looked more carefree now than he had the days leading up to the incident. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was stressed and upset beyond belief.</p><p>"You shouldn't have taken that shot instead of me."</p><p>He gingerly gripped Anakin's left hand. Anakin shot him a wry look, "You're not going to kill me by holding it, y'know?"</p><p>"Anakin, why did you do that?" Obi-Wan asked. "You could have been killed! Why did you take that bullet in my place?"</p><p>"It's my right arm that's gone," Anakin continued as though he hadn't heard his boyfriend.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, knowing the younger man was never going to give him an answer to his question. "Did it really require amputation? Was there nothing they could do?"</p><p>"The bone in my forearm was completely shattered. It would have been completely useless. It's alright," Anakin responded. For a man who had just lost his arm, he didn't seem too upset. In fact, he almost looked eager at the prospect of a prosthetic, robotic arm. "Do you know how long I'm stuck here for?"</p><p>"Another week at most. They want to make sure that you don't get any infections. They're also worried about any remaining shards of bone getting into your bloodstream and potential risks of fat embolism."</p><p>Anakin made a repulsed face at Obi-Wan's description, "Haven't got an ounce of fat on me."</p><p>"I swear, Anakin, you…"</p><p>"I'm joking. Calm down."</p><p>The pair sat in silence. Anakin stared at Obi-Wan with a disguised emotion on his face. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the gaze.</p><p>Just as Obi-Wan had opened his mouth to question him, Anakin cut him off.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes what?" Obi-Wan looked bewildered at the sudden statement.</p><p>"Yes, I'll be First Lady."</p><p>"Gentleman," Obi-Wan immediately corrected, not even registering the meaning of what Anakin had said.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>What?</p><p>He watched Anakin sporting a large grin on his face.</p><p>"Did you—are you— tell me this is not a joke."</p><p>"It's not."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Mr. President, if you will still have me, I'd be honored to be your First Lady." The grin on Anakin's face was too infectious. Despite the shock from the statement, Obi-Wan could slowly feel himself mirroring the look on his boyfriend— no, his fiancé's— face.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan allowed himself to be tugged closer into his new husband's arms as the younger man enclosed him in his sturdy grip.</p><p>"Anakin, can I ask you a question?" Obi-Wan asked his partner.</p><p>"Hmm?" the other responded sleepily.</p><p>Obi-Wan tucked himself in closer, "Why did you refuse all those other times?"</p><p>"Refuse what?" Anakin asked, his eyes remaining closed.</p><p>"Why didn't you want to get married the first few times I had asked you?"</p><p>Anakin's eyes opened. The bright blue eyes pierced Obi-Wan's own. Obi-Wan watched as his husband took a moment to gather his thoughts, "I didn't think I was worthy."</p><p>"What?!" Obi-Wan made a move to pull away from Anakin's grip in incredulity, but Anakin's arms prevented him from getting too far.</p><p>"I didn't think I was worth it, honestly. You are the fucking president of this country. I was just a bodyguard assigned to protect you. I had no right to expect anything from you."</p><p>"What the hell were you thinking?!"</p><p>"And then, the shooting happened, and I thought… just maybe… that losing this limb… that I was maybe finally worth…"</p><p>Before Anakin could continue, Obi-Wan placed his lips on Anakin's soft ones. He placed both his hands on either side of his husband's face as he pulled back from the kiss, "You were always worth it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this AU. Please me know your thoughts and comments, and please stay tuned for more Obikin AUs!</p><p>Also, lemme know if you find any mistakes. I publish my stories two minutes after I finish writing them, so they're completely unedited.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>